


A Way to Wind Down

by TheZ1337



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, F/M, Heterosexual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: 1-shot between Voldemort and an unnamed female.





	

She wasn't allowed to talk as he found his passion with her. He took her under the sheets as he had many times before, black cotton draped over a feather mattress, maroon curtains of the four poster tied closed to let no light through. He didn't like the light when he was this intimate with her.

He didn't like her to see him while he lay atop her, although he didn't restrain her. He didn't restrain her anymore, not since he'd found her soft spot and found just how to turn it. And only when he had felt defeated, only when the emotion of defeat and failure rose up after one of his followers reported bad news, would he tie her down. Those were the times she disliked, the times when he would rape her. The times when their passion was not full of consensual pain and constant movement, scratching for each other. After keeping her tied down, he would beat her; and she was constantly reminded of this when she looked in the mirror and at the bruises on her face.

Their bodies moved together, his harshness rubbing against her soft skin, although she had more skin tone than him, they both had moonlight skin. She reached up, one hand scratching down his back, the other remained holding his head close. Although he wouldn't kiss her, tonight he needed her more than usual. He needed her warmth and curves against his cold hardness, he needed her comforting feminine voice and her soft gasps of breath against his silence.

He tried not to breathe so hard, although that was difficult as she knew just when to move against his thrusts; just as he knew how to turn her. In turn, for his visits to her, she could calm him in a way that he, outwardly, seemed to despise.

The heat between them was almost like hell, the place he would never end up. He would never die, immortality was his goal; however for her… he would let her grow old, and let her go to the place she knew not of. She wanted to follow him forever, to be a loyal follower and lover, but he would be the only one to ever reach immortality.

A sudden gasp escaped her lips as her body tensed and his pace got harder as it did when he found her soft spot. He pushed harder, throbbing as she lay tense with her eyes shut, biting his shoulder to bleeding, breath held.

His peak soon followed, for they always came at the same time. He would, however, never pro-crate, for he had long since shut himself off from that part of his anatomy. The way she bit him when she got her orgasm got him off, and as he finished, he felt her body start to tremble as he kept his pace. Slowing soon though, knowing how to pull her strings and calm her from ecstasy, they fit perfectly as they moved to lay next to each other.

His breaths slowed as did his body, and she trembled next to him, toes remaining curled. She loved this moment, just afterwards when he didn't have the strength to leave her bedside just yet, and their bites were released and replaced by kisses; lips against lips.

He broke her from lips for a moment, to breathe on her throat while she enjoyed the moment. He let their dark calm pass over the bed for more time than usual – this time they were together had been perfect.

After nearly four minutes passed, she regained use of her fingers and he felt her grasp loosen around him. Once he felt this, he pushed himself from her, away from her comfort to leave her in warmth for the cold that he felt everywhere outside of that four poster. He slid on his black robe, snake like eyes turning upon her pale frame that hid under the sheets. She watched him button his robe, and take his wand from the bedside table.

Without a word, Voldemort parted her bedside, not a word was said between the two. Only when she wanted him to be consensual and yet rough would she say his name. Every other time, she would call him by his preferred name, "My Lord".

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
